My only true Friend
by LamiaLilith7
Summary: An den unglaublichsten Orten kann man etwas finden, dass einen aus der Dunkelheit führen kann. Das eine Licht schenkt kann. Gewisse Taten, erscheinen sie auch noch so klein und unbedeutend, können die eigene Welt aus den Angeln heben und alles für immer verändern … oder in alte, vertraute Bahnen lenken. [AU ; nachdem der Fluch gebrochen ist ; Regina/Maleficent]


Fassungslos ... sie war ganz einfach nur fassungslos. Regina Mills hatte es tatsächlich die Sprache verschlagen. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass dies ein ruhiger, entspannter Tag werden würde. Wie jeden Dienstag seit gut zwei Monaten aß Regina mit ihrem Sohn und seiner leiblichen Mutter zu Mittag. Doch das, was sie heute im Diner erwartete, hätte sie niemals für möglich gehalten. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal wie ihr die Handtasche aus den Fingern glitt und der Inhalt sich überall auf dem Boden verteilte. Alle Anwesenden drehten sich zu dem ehemaligen Bürgermeister um. Auch die Frau am Tresen, welche Reginas Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, blickte zu ihr hinüber. Die andere Frau stand langsam von ihrem Stuhl auf und trat zwei Schritte auf die Brünette zu.

„Ma- Maleficent?", hauchte Regina geschockt und blieb wie erstarrt mitten im Raum stehen.

„Regina", erwiderte die Angesprochene mit tonloser Stimme.

Maleficent musterte die Brünette einen kurzen Augenblick, ehe sie ihren rechten Arm schnell nach oben riss. Ein Strom dunkelroter Magie schoss geradewegs auf die andere Frau zu und schleuderte Regina durch das große Panoramafenster des Diners. Glassplitter flogen durch den Raum und auf den Bürgersteig. Emma sprang, ebenso wie Henry, von ihrem Sitz auf und wollte sich gerade auf die andere Blonde stürzen als Snow White sie am Arm packte und so zurückhielt. Irritiert blickte Emma ihre Mutter an, auf deren Gesicht sich ein besorgter Ausdruck gelegt hatte.

„Emma, nicht. Wenn das die Frau ist, von der ich denke dass sie es ist, dann solltest du ihr jetzt besser nicht in die Quere kommen", erklärte die Schwarzhaarige mit leiser Stimme.

„Und was soll das heißen?"

„Das ist Maleficent. Der Drache gegen den du in der Höhle gekämpft hast!"

Emma stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. „Wow, mit diesem Trick könnte sie glattweg die Olympischen Spiele gewinnen."

Die blonde Hexe schien den Satz gehört zu haben, denn sie wandte ihren Kopf zu ihr um und starrte sie aus bronzefarbenden Eidechsenaugen an. „Wir sind noch nicht miteinander fertig", sagte Maleficent leise knurrend und durchquerte das Diner mit wenigen Schritten. Glasscherben knirschten unter ihren Schuhen als sie nach draußen auf den Bürgersteig trat und dabei zusah, wie Regina sich leise stöhnend von der Straße erhob.

Die Brünette hob ihren linken Arm und zog sich mit einem festen Ruck die Glasscherbe aus dem Unterarm. Langsam sickerte Blut aus der Wunde doch sie beachtete es nicht weiter. Mehrere kleine Schnitte und Einstiche übersäten ihren Körper und ein langer Schnitt zog sich über ihre rechte Wange. Jedoch schien ihr dies nicht besonders viel auszumachen. Sie strich ihre Kleidung wieder glatt und ging mit zögernden Schritten auf ihre Angreiferin zu. Die andere Hexe ging ihr entgegen und starrte die ihr Gegenüber mit einem undurchsichtigen Blick an. Die beiden Frauen blieben wie auf ein stummes Zeichen fast gleichzeitig stehen. Ein kleiner Rinnsal Blut lief Regina den Hals entlang. Sie beachtete es jedoch nicht weiter. Sie konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass Maleficent vor ihr stand. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, doch sie machte sich nicht die Mühe sie zu verstecken. Tränen vermischten sich mit ihrem Blut als sie die andere Hexe, die sie schon seit über 29 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte, betrachtete. Maleficent trug eine schlichte, dunkelblaue Jeans und braune Stiefelletten. Das weinrote T-Shirt klammerte sich regelrecht an ihren Oberkörper und eine schlichte schwarze Stoffjacke rundete das Outfit ab. Die langen, blonden Haare fielen in sanften Wellen über ihre Schultern. Maleficent war anders und doch so vertraut.

„Du hattest recht", durchbrach Regina die Stille, die sich über die ganze Straße gelegt hatte.

Maleficents Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. Sie legte ihren Kopf leicht schief und starrte die Brünette abschätzend an. „Du bist anders."

Regina fühlte sich wahrhaftig anders an. Sie sah anders aus. Sie bewegte sich anders. Selbst ihre Magie fühlte sich anders an. Das Böse in ihr war fast gänzlich verschwunden. Der Hass. Die Rachsucht. Die Trauer. Die Eifersucht. Maleficent konnte nichts mehr von früher in ihr wahrnehmen. Ein Zittern lief durch den Körper der anderen Hexe. Angst. Regina hatte vor ihrer Reaktion Angst. Das war alles was die Blonde wissen musste. Das letzte kleine Detail, das alles zwischen ihnen ändern würde. Einen Moment später stand sie dicht vor Regina und hob ihre rechte Hand. Die Brünette zuckte zusammen. Es schmerzte Maleficent, das die andere Frau dachte, dass sie ihr wehtun würde. Schokobraune Menschenaugen trafen bronzefarbene Drachenaugen. Sanft strich sie ihr über die Wange. Ein leichtes Flimmern umgab ihre Hand und breitete sich über ihren gesamten Körper aus. Sämtliche Wunden verschwanden. Nichts als markelose Haut und Kleidung blieb zurück. Jedoch mit einem kleinen Unterschied: ihr braun-schwarzes Haar fiel ihr in sanften Wellen fast bis zur Taille.

„Was …", hauchte Regina überrascht und strich sich verwundert durch das Haar.

Ein schelmischer Ausdruck legte sich auf Maleficents Gesicht. „Das ist meine einzige Bedingung für einen Neuanfang … nun ja … und das du, meine Liebe, deine wunderschönen Kleider aus dem Schrank holst. Diese hier sind einfach zu … anständig."

„Du würdest wieder von vorn anfangen … einfach so?", fragte die andere Hexe mit hoffnungsvoller Stimme und kleines, ehrliches Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, ehe sie ihre Hand in Maleficents Nacken legte und dichter zu sich heranzog. Die Blonde zögerte keinen Moment und verschloss ihre Lippen zu dem lang ersehnten Kuss. Keine der beiden Hexen schenkte der Menge um sich herum ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Niemand von den Bürgern konnte fassen, was sich gerade vor ihren Augen abspielte. Die Böse Königin und der Drache Maleficent. Violette und rote Magie vermischten sich miteinander und hüllten die beiden Frauen kurze Zeit in eine undurchdringliche Wolke, die erst wieder verwand als Maleficent den Kuss brach. Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite und kleine Rauchwölkchen traten aus ihrer Nase.

Regina hustete und holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, ehe sie sich ihr wieder zuwandte. „Autsch … das war heiß, mein kleiner Drache!"

Maleficent warf ihr einen schuldbewussten Blick zu, ehe sie Regina weiter in ihre Arme zog. Sie hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Schopf. „Es tut mir leid, meine Liebe. Magie ist hier schwer zu kontrollieren."

Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein langes Seufzen und ein „wem sagst du das", ehe die beiden sich erst der ohrenbetäubenden Stille bewusst wurden. Ganz Storybrooke starrte sie mit großen Augen an. Snow White und ihr Prinz Charming hatten ein und denselben dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern. Reds Gesicht zierte ein kleines Grinsen. Jiminy Cricket bemühte sich gar nicht erst seinen erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck zu verstecken. Selbst Emma schien es für einmal die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Dieser Zustand währte jedoch nicht für sehr lange Zeit.

„Wow … ich muss schon sagen … eine beeindruckende Light-Show … VERDAMMT! HEIß! HEIß! HEIß!"

Leise lachend sahen die beiden Hexen zu wie Emma hastig ihre rote Lederjacke auszog und die kleinen, ebenfalls roten Flammen versuchte zu löschen. Sie sahen ihr noch einen Moment dabei zu, ehe die Flammen wieder verschwanden und eine markelose Jacke zurückließen. Maleficent zwinkerte der anderen Blonden kurz zu. Oh, ihr gefiel diese Stadt außerordentlich gut. Ehe sie jedoch einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, durchbrach eine andere Stimme den kleinen Tumult. Eine Stimme, die für Regina mehr wog als ganz Storybrooke zusammen. Henry Mills jr.

„Also ich wollte schon immer mal einen Drachen haben!", sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht und handelte sich dadurch einen verspielten Klaps seiner leiblichen Mutter ein.

„Es ist beschlossen – ich darf dich behalten." Regina wandte sich wieder Maleficent zu und schmiegte sich noch weiter an sie. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in deren Nacken und zum ersten Mal seit über 30 Jahren empfand sie wieder Hoffnung und Zuversicht in einem so überwältigenden Ausmaß, dass sie glücklich sterben könnte. Es gab noch viel zu tun und viele Fragen waren noch nicht beantwortet. Doch eins wusste sie mit absoluter Sicherheit: sie war nicht mehr allein.

 _"Wir bestimmen unsere Vergangenheit selbst. Wir können danach streben ihr zu entfliehen oder dem, was an ihr schlecht war, aber wir entkommen ihr nur, wenn wir etwas Besseres hinzufügen." - Randall Berry_


End file.
